


The Inept Guardsmen

by NotSteampunksoldier12



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteampunksoldier12/pseuds/NotSteampunksoldier12
Summary: Story of the residents in the Hamlet and their perception of the heir and hero's who come through the small village.





	The Inept Guardsmen

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure I will finish it but we will see

"Ralph, wake up and watch the area you putrid rat," said a deep coarse voice, Ralph a bronze skin rough-looking man had been dosing off while watching for any "irregulars," who would set foot into this hamlet. Seeing Ralph scatter off the ground, adjust his shoddy armor, and go into a guarding stance with his rusty shortsword puts a smile on my face. Ralph looked at me and shot an annoyed stare "What are you smiling about, Crotch Goblin," I just chuckled at my rugged companion and focused back on the warped forest.

This hamlet I now guard was own by a man whose name is now long forgotten. The man was beloved as he would walk among us common folk, raise a glass, and even considered us to better than those putrid nobles. I don't know what happened in that mansion of his, but something changed within him. He went for a kind nobleman to a degenerative murderer. The people of the hamlet would later storm the mansion, but no one would speak of what was inside, and no one knows what happened to the man. His legacy is now a curse to this hamlet as none would step here lest they are seeking redemption, glory, death, or leave the outside world.

I was born here, but my parents and grandparents kept their secrets of the man and the hamlet. They would keep me sheltered when the night came, told me stories of monsters who would take me into the forest or oceans to devour me. Now I'm here, protecting this small village from those horrors that bump into the night to take the simple men away. "Charles enough daydreaming or I'll have you guard the bloody sewers!" yelled out the same demanding voice. I snapped out of my dream, and out of the instance, scrapped around my outfit and shoddy spear. Now it was Ralph's turn to give a smug look, "Rot off you brainless skunk," I said, trying hard not to smirk at my fellow guardsmen.

It's just another day in this place I call home.


End file.
